List of original series and programs broadcast by Cartoon Network
Cartoon Network Original Series Original animated series Original live-action/animation series Original live-action series European co-productions Current programming This is a list of currently running/rerunning programming on Cartoon Network, along with the year the show premiered on Cartoon Network, and the rating. Original programming *''Adventure Time'' (2010–present) (TV-PG)[a] *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' (2011-present) (TV-Y7-FV)[a *''Steven Universe'' (2013-present) (TV-PG) *''Clarence'' (2014-present) (TV-PG) *''We Bare Bears'' (2015-present) (TV-Y7) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2016-present) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Mighty Magiswords'' (2016-present) (TV-Y7) *''Ben 10'' (2017-present) (TV-Y7-FV) *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' (2017-present) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Craig of the Creek'' (2018-present) (TV-Y7) Acquired programming *''Total Drama'' (2008-present) (TV-PG) *''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' (2011-present) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Teen Titans Go!'' (2013-present) (TV-PG) *''Sonic Boom'' (November 8, 2014) (TV-Y7) *''Supernoobs'' (December 7, 2015) (TV-Y7) *''Lego Nexo Knights'' (December 13, 2015) (TV-Y7) *''Peanuts'' (May 9, 2016) (TV-G) *''Justice League Action'' (December 16, 2016) (TV-Y7) *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (March 6, 2017) (TV-PG) *''Unikitty!'' (October 27, 2017) (TV-Y7) Current Programming Blocks * NEW NEW NEW NEW (2017-present) Upcoming programming This is a list of upcoming programming on Cartoon Network, along with the year the show will premiere on Cartoon Network, and the rating. Upcoming original animated series *''Summer Camp Island (2018)'' *''Victor and Valentino (2018)'' *''Infinity Train (2019)'' Upcoming acquired series *''Mega Man (2018)'' *''DC Super Hero Girls (2018)'' *''Total Drama Daycare (2018)'' Former programming This is a list of former programming on Cartoon Network, along with the year the show premiered on Cartoon Network, and the rating. Original series Former animated series *''The Moxy Show'' (1993–2000) (TV-Y7) *''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' (1994–2001) (TV-Y7/TV-PG/TV-14) *''What a Cartoon!'' (1995–2002) (TV-Y7/TV-G) *''Mike, Lu & Og'' (1999–2004) (TV-G) *''Sheep in the Big City'' (2000–2004) (TV-Y7) *''Time Squad'' (2001–2005) (TV-Y7) *''Samurai Jack'' (2001–2008) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' (2002–2005) (TV-Y7) *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' (2003–2005) (TV-PG-V) *''Megas XLR'' (2004–2006) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' (2004–2006) (TV-Y7) *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' (2005–2007) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Ben 10'' (2005-2008) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Squirrel Boy'' (2006–2008) (TV-Y7) *''Class of 3000'' (2006–2008) (TV-Y7) *''Transformers: Animated'' (2007–2009) (TV-Y7-FV)[d] *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' (2008–2013) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''The Secret Saturdays'' (2008–2010) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' (2010–2013) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Generator Rex'' (2010–2013) (TV-PG/TV-PG-V) *''Regular Show'' (2010–2017) (TV-PG/TV-PG-V) *''Sym-Bionic Titan'' (2010–2011) (TV-PG-V)[e] *''The Problem Solverz'' (2011-2013) (TV-PG) *''Secret Mountain Fort Awesome'' (2011-2012) (TV-PG) *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' (2012-2014) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Uncle Grandpa (2013-2017) (TV-PG) *Apple & Onion'' (2018) (TV-Y7) Former live-action/animated series *''Out of Jimmy's Head'' (2007–2008) (TV-Y7-FV) Former live-action series *''Bobb'e Says'' (2009) (TV-PG) *''BrainRush'' (2009) (TV-G) *''Destroy Build Destroy'' (2009–2012) (TV-PG) *''Dude, What Would Happen'' (2009–2012) (TV-PG) *''The Othersiders'' (2009) (TV-PG) *''Run It Back'' (2010–2011) (TV-G) *''Tower Prep'' (2010) (TV-PG-V) *''Level Up'' (2012-2013) (TV-PG-V) Former European co-productions *''Chop Socky Chooks'' (2008) (TV-Y7) *''Robotboy'' (2005–2008) (TV-Y7-FV) *''The Cramp Twins'' (2003–2006) (TV-Y7) *CBBC (2005–2015) (TV-Y7) Acquired series Reruns of shows owned by Turner Entertainment Co and Warner Bros. *''2 Stupid Dogs'' (1994–2001; 2011) (TV-Y7)[c] *''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' (1994–2005) (TV-Y7) *''The Addams Family (1973 Animated Series)'' (1995–2005) (TV-G) *''The Addams Family (1992 Animated Series)'' (1992–2000) (TV-Y7) *''The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda'' (1993–1999) (TV-G) *''The Adventures of Gulliver'' (1992–2000) (TV-Y) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (1998–2001) (TV-Y) *''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' (1995–2004) (TV-G) *''Animaniacs'' (1998–2002) (TV-G)[d] *''Arabian Knights'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Astro Boy (1963 series)'' (2007–2008) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Atom Ant'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *Earth da Luna (2015–2016) (TV-G) *''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' (1992–2003) (TV-G) *''The Banana Splits Adventure Hour'' (1992–2004; 2008) (TV-G) *''Barney Bear'' (1992–2003) (TV-G) *''Batman Beyond'' (2001–2004) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1998–2004) (TV-Y7-FV)[d] *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015–2016) (TV-Y7-FV) *Beetlejuice'' (1998–2005) (TV-Y7) *''Betty Boop'' (1992–1998) (TV-G) *''Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' (1993–2004) (TV-G) *''The Bob Clampett Show'' (2000–2001) (TV-G) *''The Bugs & Daffy Show (1993-2004) (TV-G) *The Bugs Bunny Show'' (1992–1997) (TV-G) *''Bunnicula (2016) (TV-Y7-FV) *Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids'' (1995–2004) *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' (1994–2000) (TV-G) *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' (1995–2005) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Capitol Critters'' (1995–1998) (TV-G) *''Casper and Friends'' (1992–2006) (TV-G) *''Casper and the Angels'' (1995–2003) (TV-G) *''Cattanooga Cats'' (1994–2004) (TV-G) *''Cave Kids: Pebbles & Bamm Bamm'' (1996–2002) (TV-Y) *''CB Bears'' (1995–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) *''The Centurions'' (1993–1997) (TV-Y7-FV) *''The Chuck Jones Show'' (2001–2004) (TV-G) *''Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos'' (1993–1998) (TV-G) *''Clue Club'' (1994–2004) (TV-G) *''The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley'' (1993–2002) (TV-G) *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''Dennis the Menace'' (1997–2001) (TV-G) *''Devlin'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''Dingbat'' (1994–2000) (TV-G) *''Dink, the Little Dinosaur'' (1993–1997) (TV-G) *''Droopy'' (1992–2003) (TV-G) *''Dudley Do-Right'' (1999–2001) (TV-G) *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' (1993–2004) *''Fangface'' (1993–2004) (TV-G) *''Fantastic Four'' (1992–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Fantastic Max'' (1992–1999) (TV-G)[c] *''Felix the Cat'' (1992–1998) (TV-G) *''Fish Police'' (TV-G) *''The Flintstones'' (1992–2004; 2012) (TV-G)[c] *''The Flintstone Kids'' (1994–2003) *''The Flintstones Comedy Show'' (1993–2003) (TV-G) *''Freakazoid!'' (1997–2003) (TV-G) *''The Funky Phantom'' (1994–2004) (TV-G) *''G-Force: Guardians of Space'' (1995–2000) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V) *''Galaxy Goof-Ups'' (1994–2000) (TV-G) *''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' (1992–1995) (TV-G) *''Garfield and Friends'' (1995–1997) (USA) (TV-G) *''The Garfield Show'' (2009–2014) (TV-Y7) *''The Gary Coleman Show'' (1992–1999) (TV-G) *''George of the Jungle (1967 Series)'' (1995–1997) (TV-G) *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' (2002–2005) (TV-Y7-FV)[d] *''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' (1995–2004) (TV-G) *''Godzilla'' (1993–2003) (TV-Y7/TV-Y7-FV) *''The Great Grape Ape Show'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''Green Lantern: The Animated Series'' (2012–2013) (TV-PG-V) *''Gumby'' (1998–2000) (TV-Y/TV-G) *''Harlem Globetrotters'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Heathcliff'' (1994–2000) (TV-G) *''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''The Herculoids'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''The Hillbilly Bears'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Hokey Wolf'' (1992–2002) (TV-G) *''Hong Kong Phooey'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''The Huckleberry Hound Show'' (1992–2003) (TV-G)[c] *''The Impossibles'' (1992–2000) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Inch High, Private Eye'' (1992–2003) (TV-Y) *''Jabberjaw'' (1994–2004) (TV-G) *''James Bond Jr.'' (1995) *''The Jetsons'' (1992–2004; 2012) (TV-G) *''Johnny Test'' (2008–2015) (TV-Y7/TV-Y7-FV)[a] *''Jonny Quest'' (1992–2004) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Josie and the Pussycats'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''The Kwicky Koala Show'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''The Looney Tunes Show (2001)'' (2001–2005) (TV-Y7) *''The Looney Tunes Show'' (2011-2014) (TV-PG/TV-PG-V)[a] *''Loopy De Loop'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''MAD'' (2010–2014) (TV-PG/TV-PG-V/TV-PG-L)[a] *''Magilla Gorilla'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''Marmaduke'' (1994–2000) (TV-G) *''Mighty Man and Yukk'' (1994–1997) (TV-G) *''Mister T'' (1994–1997) (TV-G) *''Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor'' (1992–2000) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Mr. Magoo'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''The Mumbly Cartoon Show'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''My Knight and Me (2016–2017) (TV-Y7-FV) *The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' (1992–2003) (TV-G) *''The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' (1994–2003) (TV-G) *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' (1993–2008) (TV-Y7) *''The New Shmoo'' (1995–2003) (TV-G) *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' (1992–2003) (TV-G) *''O Canada'' (1997–2002) (TV-Y7) *''Pac-Man'' (1995–2003) (TV-G) *''Paw Paws'' (1992–1999) (TV-G) *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''The Peter Potamus Show'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''The Pink Panther Show'' (1992–2012) (TV-G) *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' (1993–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks'' (1992–2003) (TV-G) *''Popeye'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''The Popeye Show'' (2001-2004) (TV-G) *''Pound Puppies'' (1994–1998) (TV-G) *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' (1993–2009) (TV-G) *''Quick Draw McGraw'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' (1996–2003) (TV-Y7-FV) *''ReBoot'' (1999–2003) (TV-Y7) *''Richie Rich'' (1993–2003) (TV-G) *''Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Road Rovers'' (1998–2000) (TV-G) *''Robotech'' (1998–2003) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V) *''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''The Roman Holidays'' (1995–2004) (TV-G) *''Ronin Warriors'' (1999–2001) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V) *''The Ruff & Reddy Show'' (1992–2002) (TV-G) *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' (1994–2013) (TV-G)[c] *''The Scooby-Doo Show'' (1994–2005) (TV-G) *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (1994–2005) (TV-G) *''Scooby's Laff-A-Lympics'' (1994–2004) (TV-G) *''Screwy Squirrel'' (1992–2003) (TV-G) *''Secret Squirrel'' (1992–2004) (TV-G)[c] *''Sealab 2020'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''Shazzan'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''Shirt Tales'' (1995–1998) (TV-G) *''SilverHawks'' (1997–2001) (TV-G) *''Sky Commanders'' (1995–1997) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Small World'' (1996–2002) (TV-G) *''The Smurfs'' (1993–2004) (TV-G)[c] *''Snagglepuss'' (1992–2002) (TV-G) *''Snooper and Blabber'' (1992–2003) (TV-G) *''The Snorks'' (1992-2003) (TV-G) *''Space Ghost'' (1992–2004) (TV-Y7) *''The Space Kidettes'' (1993–1998) *''Speed Buggy'' (1992–2004) (TV-Y7) *''Speed Racer'' (1992–2002) (TV-Y7) *''Super Chicken'' (1992–1997) (TV-Y7) *''Super Friends'' (1994–2004) (TV-Y7) *''The Super Globetrotters'' (1994–2003) (TV-Y7) *''Superior Defender Gundam Force'' (2003–2005) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (2000–2004) (TV-Y7-FV)[d] *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' (1994–2006) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries (2002–2004; 2015–2016) (TV-Y7-FV) *Taz-Mania'' (1996–2003) (TV-G) *''The Tex Avery Show'' (1996–2004) (TV-Y) *''Thundarr the Barbarian'' (1993–1999) (TV-Y7-FV) *''ThunderCats (1985)'' (1997–2002; 2011) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (1999–2001) (TV-G) *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' (1995–2002; 2005–2006) (TV-G)[c] *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' (2011–2016) (TV-Y7)[b] *''The Tom and Jerry Show (2014–2016) *ToonHeads'' (1992–2005) (TV-G) *''Top Cat'' (1992–2004) (TV-G)[c] *''Touche Turtle and Dum Dum'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Underdog'' (1996–2003) (TV-G) *''Valley of the Dinosaurs'' (1993–2004) (TV-G) *''Voltron'' (1997–2000) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V) *''Wabbit (2015–2016) (TV-Y7) *Wacky Races'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''Wait Till Your Father Gets Home'' (1993–2000) (TV-G) *''Wally Gator'' (1992–2002) (TV-Y) *''Waynehead'' (1998–2000) (TV-G) *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' (2003–2016) (TV-Y7) *''Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch'' (1993–1997) *''Where's Huddles?'' (1995–1999) (TV-G) *''Wildfire'' (1995–1997) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Yakky Doodle'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''The Yogi Bear Show'' (1992–2004) (TV-G)[c] *''Yogi's Gang'' (1993–2004) (TV-G) *''Yogi's Space Race'' (1994–2004) (TV-G) *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Young Robin Hood'' (1994–1999) (TV-G) *''Young Samson'' (1993–2000) Former acquired animated series *''6teen'' (2008–2011) (TV-PG-DV) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1998-2002) *Almost Naked Animals'' (2011–2013) (TV-PG)[b] *''The Amazing Spiez!'' (2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Astro Boy (2003)'' (2004) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Atomic Betty'' (2004–2006) (TV-Y7) *''Baby Looney Tunes'' (2002–2009, 2015-2016) (TV-Y) *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' (2008–2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Bakugan: New Vestroia'' (2009–2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders'' (2010–2011) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge'' (TV-Y7-FV) (2011–2012) *''The Batman'' (2005–2006) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (TV-Y7-FV) (2008–2011) *''Beware the Batman'' (TV-PG-V) (2013) *''Beyblade: Metal Fusion'' (2010–2012) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Beyblade: Metal Masters'' (2011–2013) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Beyblade: Metal Fury'' (2012–2014) (TV-Y7-FV)[a] *''Beyblade: Shogun Steel (2013-2014) (TV-Y7-FV) *BeyWarriors: BeyRaiderz (2014) (TV-Y7-FV) *BeyWheelz'' (2012) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Big Bag'' (1996–1998) (TV-Y) *''Blue Dragon'' (2008) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Bomberman Jetters'' (2002–2003) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' (2005–2007) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-D) *''Casper's Scare School'' (2009–2013) (TV-Y7)[c] *''Chaotic'' (2009–2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Chaotic: M'arillian Invasion'' (2009–2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Chaotic: Secrets of the Lost City'' (2009–2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Code Lyoko'' (2004–2007) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Cyborg 009'' (2003–2005) (TV-Y7-FV) *''D.I.C.E.'' (2005) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Dragon Ball'' (2001–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Dragon Ball GT'' (2003–2006) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1998–2008) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-DV) *''Dragon Hunters'' (2006) (TV-PG) *''Dragons: Defenders of Berk (2014-2015) (TV-PG-V) *Dragons: Riders of Berk'' (2012–2014) (TV-PG-V) *''Duck Dodgers'' (2003–2005) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Duel Masters'' (2004–2006) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' (2006–2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Gerald McBoing-Boing'' (2005-2006) (TV-Y) *''Gigantor'' (2003–2005) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) *''Gormiti'' (2009-2011) (TV-Y7-FV) *''George of the Jungle'' (2007–2009) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Grojband'' (2013) (TV-PG) *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight (2004-2006) (TV-Y7-FV) *.hack//Roots'' (2006–2007) (TV-Y7-FV) *''.hack//Sign (2003-2004) (TV-Y7-FV) *Hamtaro'' (2002–2004) (TV-Y/TV-G) *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' (2002–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Hot Wheels AcceleRacers'' (2005) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Hot Wheels Battle Force 5'' (2009–2011) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Idaten Jump'' (2006–2007) (TV-PG) *''Immortal Grand Prix'' (2005–2006) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-L) *''Justice League'' (2001–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Justice League Unlimited'' (2004–2006) (TV-Y7-FV)[f] *''Knights of the Zodiac'' (2003–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Krypto the Superdog'' (2005–2010) (TV-Y)[c] *''The Land Before Time'' (TV series: 2007–2008; Films: 1998–2010) (TV-G) *''League of Super Evil'' (2009-2011) (TV-Y7) *''Lego: Legends of Chima'' (2013–2014) (TV-Y7/TV-Y7-FV) *''Looney Tunes (1992–2007; 2011-2017) (TV-G) *Max Steel'' (2001–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Mega Man Star Force'' (2007-2008) (TV-Y7-FV) *''MetaJets'' (2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone (1995-1996) (TV-G) *Mobile Fighter G Gundam'' (2002-2003) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (2001) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' (2004–2005) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-SV) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team'' (2001) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' (2000–2002) (TV-Y7-FV) *''The Mr. Men Show'' (2008–2009) (TV-Y/TV-Y7/TV-G) *''Mucha Lucha'' (2002–2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Naruto'' (2005–2009) (TV-PG-DSV)[e] *''One Piece'' (2005–2008) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V)[e] *''Outlaw Star'' (2001–2002) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) *''Ozzy & Drix'' (2004–2006) (TV-Y7) *''Pecola'' (2003) (TV-Y) *''Pet Alien'' (2005) (TV-Y7) *''Pink Panther & Pals'' (2010) (TV-G/TV-Y7) *''Pokémon: Indigo League'' (2002–2004; 2006–2007) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands'' (2003–2004; 2007) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: The Johto Journeys'' (2004–2005; 2007–2008) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: Johto League Champions'' (2008) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: Master Quest'' (2005; 2008–2009) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: Advanced'' (2009) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: Advanced Challenge'' (2005–2007; 2009) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: Advanced Battle'' (2005–2009) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon Chronicles'' (2006) (TV-Y7-FV) (aired on Toonami)[c] *''Pokémon: Battle Frontier'' (2006–2007) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl'' (2007–2008; 2011) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension'' (2008–2009; 2011) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles'' (2009–2011) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors'' (2010–2011) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: Black & White'' (2011–2012) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: Black & White: Rival Destinies (2012-2013) (TV-Y7-FV) *Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova'' (2013-2014) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova and Beyond (2014-2015) (TV-Y7-FV) *The Prince of Tennis'' (2006-2007) (TV-PG) *''Princess Natasha'' (2006) (TV-Y7) *''Rave Master'' (2004-2005) (TV-Y7-FV) *''ReBoot'''' (1999-2003) (TV-Y7) *Redakai: Conquer the Kairu'' (2011–2012) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Rescue Heroes'' (2004) (TV-Y7)[f] *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (2003–2005) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-14-V) *''Sailor Moon'' (1998–2002) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V) *''Scan2Go'' (2012–2013) (TV-Y7-FV)[a] *''Scaredy Squirrel'' (2011–2013) (TV-Y7-FV)[b] *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' (2010–2013) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) *''Shaun the Sheep (2015) (TV-Y7) *[[Sidekick|''Sidekick]] (2011-2012) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Sitting Ducks'' (2003–2004) (TV-G) *''Skunk Fu!'' (2007–2011) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Spliced!'' (2010) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008–2013) (TV-PG-V)[g] *''Static Shock'' (2004–2006) (TV-Y7-FV)[g] *''Stoked!'' (2009–2010) (TV-PG-D) *''Storm Hawks'' (2007–2008) (TV-Y7-FV)[g] *''Sunday Pants'' (2005) (TV-PG) *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' (2009–2011) (TV-Y7-FV)[d] *''Team Galaxy'' (2006-2007) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003–2007) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Teen Titans'' (2003–2011) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Tenchi Muyo!'' (2000–2002) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) *''Tenchi Universe'' (2000-2002) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) *''Tenchi in Tokyo'' (2000-2002) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) *''ThunderCats'' (2011-2012) (TV-PG/TV-PG-V)[e] *''Tom and Jerry'' (1992–2017) (TV-G) *''Totally Spies!'' (2003–2007; 2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Total Drama Action'' (2009) (TV-PG-D) *''Total Drama Island'' (2008; 2010–2011; 2012) (TV-PG-D) *''Total Drama: Revenge of the Island'' (2012) (TV-PG-D) *''Total Drama: Pahkitew Island'' (2014) (TV-PG-D) *''Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race'' (2015) (TV-PG) *''Total Drama World Tour'' (2010–2011) (TV-PG-D) *''Transformers: Armada'' (2002–2004) (TV-Y7-FV)[d] *''Transformers: Beast Wars'' (1998–1999) (TV-Y7-FV)[d] *''Transformers: Cybertron'' (2005–2007) (TV-Y7-FV)[d] *''Transformers: Energon'' (2004–2005) (TV-Y7-FV)[d] *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2015-2017) (TV-Y7) *''Xiaolin Showdown'' (2006–2007) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Young Justice'' (2011–2013) (TV-PG-V)[c] *''YuYu Hakusho'' (2003–2006) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2002–2005) (TV-Y7-FV)[f] *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2005–2008) (TV-Y7-FV)[f] *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' (2009–2010) (TV-Y7-FV)[f] *''Zatch Bell!'' (2005–2007) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Zixx'' (2006–2007) (TV-Y7) *''Zoids: Chaotic Century'' (2002–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Zoids: Fuzors'' (2003–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Zoids: New Century'' (2002–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) Former acquired live-action series *''10 Count'' (2009) (TV-PG) *''My Dad's a Pro'' (2010–2011) *''Re:Evolution of Sports'' (2009) (TV-PG) *''Goosebumps'' (2007-2010) (TV-PG)[d] *''Hole in the Wall'' (2010–2013) (TV-G) *''Slamball'' (2009) (TV-PG) *''Survive This'' (2009) (TV-PG) *''Thumb Wrestling Federation'' (2007–2009) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Unnatural History'' (2010) (TV-PG-V) Former blocks aired on Cartoon Network *2-in-a-Row *2-of-a-kind *70's Super Explosion (1995-1996) *Acme Hour (1997-2003) *Acme Radio Hour (1995-1997) *Action Flicks (2008-2009) *Adult Swim (2001-2005) *Afternoon Adventures (1995-1996) *All-Star Naughty List (2007) *The Best Sunday Night on Television (1995-1996) *Big Wednesday (1997) *Boomeraction *Boomerang (2000-2004) *Camp Cartoon (2003-2004) *Carrot Top's A.M. Mayhem (1995) *Cartoon-a-Doodle-Doo (1997-2000) *Cartoon Cartoon Fridays (1999-2003) *Cartoon Cartoon of the Day (1999-2000) *Cartoon Cartoon Weekends (1999-2000) *Cartoon Cartoon Summer (2000-2001) *The Cartoon Cartoon Show (2000–2003; 2005–2008) *The Cartoon Cartoon Top 5 (2002–2008) *Cartoon Network Gone MAD (2011) *Cartoon Network Summer (2005-2006) *Cartoon Network's Cartoon Theatre (1999–2007) *Cartoon Network's Flicks (2008–2014) *Cartoon Network's Fridays (2003) *Cartoon Network's Holiday Rush (2005-2006) *Cartoon Olio (2001-2002) *Cartoon Planet (1995-2000; 2012-2014) *Clarence's Summer Splash (2015) *CN Real (2009) *CN Sports (2009) *DC Nation (2012–2014) *Double Vision (1993-1996) *Down Wit' Droopy-D (1992-1995) *Dynamite Action Squad (2007-2008) *Extreme Cartooning Weekends (2014) *Fridays (2003–2007) *Fried Dynamite (2007–2008) *Funny For Your Face (2007–2008) *Har Har Tharsdays (2008–2010) *High Noon Toons (1994–1995) *Hullabanew (2007) *JBVO (2000-2001) *Jetsons' Tuesdays (1995) *Johnny/Johnny (2009) *Last Bell (2003–2004) *Late Night Black & White (1993-2003) *Look What We Found! (1995) *Lumpus and Slinkman's Cabin Fever (2005) *Master Control (2007) *Miguzi (2004–2007) *The Morning Crew (1992-1993) *Morning Mysteries (1994-1995) *Mr. Spim's Cartoon Theatre (1995–1997) *Mysteries Inc. (1997-2000) *New At 6 (2015) *New @ 7 (2013) *Pizza Night with Pizza Steve (2013-2014) *Power Zone (1995-1997) *Primetime (2001-2004) *Prime Time Toons (1995) *The Saturday Block Party (2004-2005) *Saturday Crush Zone (2009) *The Saturday Morning Block (1999) *Saturday Video Entertainment System (2003–2004) *Scaretoon Scaretoon Fright-Days (2002) *Scooby Alley (2004–2005) *Scooby Block (1999) *Scooby Universe (2003) *Shocktober (2003) *Sneakends (2014) *Spring Break (2005-2006; 2007; 2009-2010; 2012-2013) *Summer @ Seven (2007) *Summer Fridays (2003) *Sunday Afternoon Mysteries (1995–1997) *Super Adventures (1992–1996) *Super Chunk (1992–2001; 2009) *Thumbtastic After School Event (2008–2009) *Tickle U (2005–2007) *Toonami (1997–2008) **Toonami Midnight Run (1999-2003) **Toonami Rising Sun (2000) **Toonami Super Saturday (2001-2003) *Toonapalooza (1995–1996) *Total Drama Tuesdays (2009) *Totally Atomic (2005) *Weekend Top Five (2015) *You Are Here (2008–2010) Former mini-series, specials and marathons *The 1st 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special: Live in Stereo (2002) *10 Greatest Cartoons of All Time (1998) *50 Greatest Cartoons of All Time (1998) *A Night of New Year's Eve-il (2001) *A Very Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Holiday Special (2000-2001) *The Academy Award Special (1997) *All Dogs Go To The Movies (1996) *Ben 10 Boot Camp Weekend (2013) *The Best Day Edder (2007) *The Best We Got (2001) *The Big Pick (2000) *The Big Pick 2 (2001) *Boy Girl Boy Girl Marathon (1997) *Brak's Extravagant New Year's Eve Cartoon Partay Show Spectacular! *Captain Planet Earth Day Marathon (1995-2000) *Cartoon Campaign 2000 (2000) *Cartoon Cartoon Fridays: Big Pick Weekend (2001) *Cartoon Cartoon Weekend Summerfest (2002) *Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Halloween Party (2000-2001) *Cartoon Network Christmas (1995; 2004) *Cartoon Network Dog Bowl (1995) *Cartoon Network's 20th Birthday (2012) *Cartoon Network's Funniest Bloopers and Other Embarrassing Moments (2003) *Cartoon Network's Greatest Cartoon Countdown (1999) *Cartoon Theatre: Holiday Spectacular (2000) *The Christmas Party (1992-2004) *Christmas Joyride in July (1995) *Courage's Trick or Shriek Marathon (2002) *Daffy Duck's Feather's Day Special (2000) *Dexter Goes Global (2001) *Dexter's President's Day Marathon (2000) *Don't be my Valentine (2004) *The Dr. Seuss Festival Marathon (1995-2002) *Ed-Dependence Day (2001) *Eds All Day (2003) *Edternal Summer (2001) *The Ed's Day Off (2004) *Frost & Fire Marathon (2013) *"GO" Marathon (2015) *Gag Warehouse Summer Clearance Spectacular (2000) *The Golden Betty Awards (1995) *Golden Betty Awards Week (1995) *Great Gazoo Day (2004) *Greatest Toon Dads Ever (1994) *Hadji New Year! (1994) *It's Kevin Wollenwebber Day (1995) *The Jetsons Marathon (1995) *The Jetsons Millennium Marathon (1999) *Johnny Test-Mas (2015) *Jonny Quest Farewell Marathon (1996) *June Bugs (2000–2003; 2012) *The Land Before Time Marathon (1999) *Leap Year Time Travel Day (2004) *Looney Movie Marathon (2000; 2001) *Looney Tunes Fairy Tales Special (2001) *March Movie Madness (2007) *Memorial Day Clarence Clarathon (2014) *Mil-Looney-Um (1999) *Kids Next Door: Mission Weekend (2003) *The Mother's Day Mamathon (2000; 2001; 2002) *Mother's Day Wilma-thon (2003) *My Dad's Gone Crazy! (2003) *My Favorite Fred (2000) *The Mysterious 25 Hours of Doo (1995) *National Ed Day Marathon (2000) *NBA All-Star Slam (2003; 2004) *New Year's Clarence and Friends Sleepover (2014) *New Year's Eve Bash (2000) *Night of the Vampire Robots (1995) *Ninjago Day (2014) *The Non-Stop-Stones-a-Thon (1994) *The Pirates of Dark Water Marathon (1995) *Popeye's 60th (1993) *Porky's Birthday Weekend (2003) *The Powerpuff Girls Music Marathon (2000) *Props (2007) *Pup Named Scooby-Doo Marathon (1998) *Regular Weekend (2013) *Robot Week (2002) *Saturday Japanime (1995) *Scaretoon Scaretoon Fright-Days (2002) *Scooby-Doo! Back to School Marathon (2013) *Scooby-Doo/Courage The Cowardly Dog Scare-A-Thon (2000) *Scooby-Doo Movie Week (1995) *Scooby-Doo President's Day Marathon (2001) *Scrappy-Doo Marathon (1999) *Screwy Squirrel Day (1997) *Sheep in the Big City Marathon (2001) *Speak Up (2012) *Stupid Bowl (1997) *Superheroes Weekend (1997) *Regular Weekend (2013) *Tex Avery's Marathon of Fools (2001) *Those Meddling Kids: 25 Hours of Doo (1998) *Thanksgiving Movie Marathon (2006) *Tiny Toons Marathon (1999) *Tom and Jerry: Slamfest (2001; 2002) *Toonami Movie Marathon (2000) *Toon June Wedding (1995) *Uncle Grandpa Day (2014) *Valentoons (1995) Original movies Made-for-TV films *''Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip'' (December 10, 1999) (TV-G) *''The Flintstones: On the Rocks'' (November 3, 2001) (TV-G) *''The Powerpuff Girls: 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas'' (October 7, 2003) (TV-Y7) *''Party Wagon'' (February 27, 2004) (TV-G) *''Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation Z.E.R.O.'' (August 11, 2006) (TV-Y7) *''Class of 3000: Home'' (November 3, 2006) (TV-Y7) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting'' (November 23, 2006) (TV-Y7) *''Re-Animated'' (December 8, 2006) (TV-PG) *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey: The Big Field Trip'' (January 14, 2007) (TV-Y7) *''Camp Lazlo: Where's Lazlo?'' (February 18, 2007) (TV-Y7) *''Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure'' (March 30, 2007) (TV-Y7-FV) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen'' (July 6, 2007) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' (August 10, 2007) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' (November 21, 2007) (TV-PG-V) *''Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.'' (January 21, 2008) (TV-Y7) *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey: Animal School Musical'' (May 25, 2008) (TV-Y7) *''The Secret Saturdays: The Kur Stone'' (October 4, 2008) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Underfist: Halloween Bash'' (October 12, 2008) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination Imagination'' (November 27, 2008) (TV-Y7) *''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show'' (November 8, 2009) (TV-Y7) *''Ben 10: Alien Swarm'' (November 25, 2009) (TV-PG-V) *''Firebreather'' (November 24, 2010) (TV-PG-V) *''Johnny Bravo Goes to Bollywood'' (November 20, 2011) *''Level Up'' (November 23, 2011) (TV-PG-V) *''Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens'' (March 23, 2012) (TV-Y7-FV) Theatrical films *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' (July 3, 2002) (theatrical: PG; television: TV-PG) *''Regular Show: The Movie (November 25, 2015) (limited theatrical: PG; television: TV-PG-V) Pilots See also: [[List of What a Cartoon! episodes|''What a Cartoon! shorts]] This is a list of pilots on Cartoon Network, along with the year the pilot premiered on Cartoon Network, and the rating. Successful pilots *''Kenny and the Chimp in "Diseasy Does It!"'' (1998) (TV-Y7) *''Mike, Lu & Og in "Crash Lancelot"'' (1998) (TV-Y7) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Meet the Reaper'' (1999) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Sheep in the Big City: In the Baa-ginning'' (2000) (TV-Y7) *''Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?'' (2000) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Kids Next Door: No P in the OOL'' (2001) (TV-Y7) *''LowBrow'' (2002) (TV-Y7) *''Uncle Grandpa'' (2008) (TV-PG) *''Regular Show'' (2009) (TV-PG) *''Level Up'' (2011) (TV-PG-V) *''Steven Universe'' (2013) (TV-PG) *''Clarence'' (2013) (TV-PG) *''Tome of the Unknown'' (2013) (TV-PG) *''Lakewood Plaza Turbo'' (2013) (TV-PG) *''Long Live the Royals'' (2014) (TV-PG) *''We Bare Bears'' (2014) (TV-Y7) *''Apple & Onion'' (2015) (TV-PG) *''Summer Camp Island '' (2016) (TV-PG) *''Infinity Train'' (2016) (TV-G) *''Victor and Valentino'' (2016) (TV-PG) *''Craig of the Creek'' (2017) (TV-PG) Failed pilots *''Thrillseekers: Putt 'n' Perish'' (1999) *''King Crab: Space Crustacean'' (1999) *''Foe Paws'' (2000) *''Longhair and Doubledome: Good Wheel Hunting'' (2000) *''Lost Cat'' (2000) *''Lucky Lydia in "Club Lydia"'' (2000) *''Nikki'' (2000) *''Prickles the Cactus'' (2000) *''Trevor! in "Journey to Sector 5-G"'' (2000) *''Uncle Gus: For the Love of Monkeys'' (2000) *''Captain Sturdy: Back in Action'' (2001) *''Ferret and Parrot'' (2001) *''IMP, Inc.'' (2001) *''A Kitty Bobo Show: Cellphones'' (2001) *''Major Flake'' (2001) *''My Freaky Family'' (2001) *''Swaroop'' (2001) *''Utica Cartoon'' (2001) *''Yee Hah & Doo Dah in "Bronco Breakin' Boots"'' (2001) *''Bagboy!'' (2002) *''Colin Versus the World'' (2002) *''Commander Cork'' (2002) (TV-Y7) *''Fungus Among Us'' (2002) *''Jeffrey Cat'' (2002) *''Longhair and Doubledome: Where There's Smoke, There's Bob'' (2002) *''Maktar'' (2002) (TV-G) *''Private Eye Princess'' (2002) (TV-Y7) *''Korgoth of Barbaria'' (2006) (TV-MA-V) *''Plastic Man'' (2006) *''Welcome to Wackamo'' (2006) *''Zoot Rumpus'' (2006) *''Diggs Tailwagger: Galactic Rover'' (2007) *''What's Wrong with Ruth?'' (2007) *''Little Rikke'' (2008) *''Spang Ho!'' (2009) *''3 Dog Band'' (2010) (TV-PG) *''Baloobaloob's Fun Park'' (2010) (TV-PG) *''Danger Planet'' (2010) (TV-PG) *''Joey to the World'' (2010) (TV-14) *''Le Door'' (2010) (TV-PG) *''Maruined'' (2010) (TV-PG) *''Meddlen Meddows'' (2010) (TV-PG) *''Spleenstab'' (2010) (TV-PG) *''Stockboys of The Apocalypse'' (2010) (TV-PG) *''The Awesome Chronicles of Manny and Khan'' (2010) (TV-PG) *''The Borneos'' (2010) (TV-PG) *''YES'' (2010) (TV-PG) Toonami Series Cartoon Network's Toonami The series that appeared on Cartoon Network's Toonami block from March 17, 1997 to September 20, 2008. Note: The dates under "End Date" are the last time the series appeared on Toonami or Toonami's Midnight Run. Some series had multiple runs that were not always consecutive. Category:Lists of Cartoon Network television series Category:Lists